Episode 20
There is the eighth episode of Season 2 in the Chess Legends. This episode we know about the Balhikor Church, Balhikor Shrine and Balhikor Castle. Now we will exploring the one of the Monarch town. The town felt with glorious background and civilization. It was the part of the Monarchiya City which Mante Legends is now living there. The two twin sisters respect princess but Mante Legends and his allies are not impressed. They had good and bad news to tell Gaharol Legends. The good news is about their achievements to become a good player in chess, the bad news is the girl named Melancholy Legends having a grudge against you because of some reasons. This is the first two day battles in the series. 'Events' *The first appearance of Cambria Legends, Calibri Legends and Melancholy Legends. *Far Freedom, Lone and Self-Speecher have been introduced and both of them are Level 2. *The landscape of Monarch Town is revealed. The past of Mante Legends is recalling this place as baptismal. *The two members Steve Legends' party won the first game, followed by Melancholy Legends and later Mante Legends *Mante Legends saves Gaharol Legends life for the first time against the killing move of Melancholy Legends. *Her past is revealed but who is that knight person in Mongolia and why he used her. *Snake Insect reaches Level 3. 'Prologue' Mante Legends and the gang was here to the Monarch Town in the morning, a beautiful sky is orange when reaching the morning. Gaharol Legends guide him to follow and going to the demonologist about Yewas Legends strengths and weaknesses. Sometimes they turn to the two young twin sisters, happy condition and still talkative because they are twins. They respect Gaharol Legends to welcome back to this town, and they turn to Mante Legends seems doesn't impress and suspecting him. But Gaharol Legends give them advice that he is not suspicious looking person because of his eyes. Sometimes there's two person come out and Mante Legends is shock by their appearance full of sleepy sound. "(What the fuck, what this is bad feeling here)" Mante Legends is going to comfort room to urinate plus questioning Gaharol Legends that where's the comfort room. She replied him to move across and then you reach the downstairs go down, then go right and go to the comfort room. The two of them wake up and shocked were are they. 'Game 1: Team Battle' Cambria Legends and Calibri Legends were shocked and Steve Legends and Nortis Legends collide in one town in front of Gaharol Legends and shriek louder. Also Mante Legends was feel terrorized. Gaharol Legends would those two men a lecture and a men is declaring a team battle which who gonna support Gaharol Legends through the demon city. In the Blueprints Adjaua Legends attempt to call them but he only hear was the fisherman and question "Hello! Who is this", Adjaua Legends shocks pathetic that the two are not in the city. Arances Legends is shock talking so they don't know and now they are worried about them. We come back to the town the bestfriend versus twin sisters are starting the battle. The pieces of the twin sisters are now random but for Steve Legends and Nortis Legends would accumulating a pieces to separate in two teams by three pieces. 'Early Game' Steve Legends commands a first move and using his speciality from one of the Nortis Legends' pieces. For the second is Calibri Legends commands a first move and use as same type of movements. In Nortis Legends turn there is the confusion in pieces that leaves alluring. The twin sisters revealed to be good players. Cambria Legends sets a trap for them. 'Middle Game' Steve Legends moves to a trap, that leads Nortis Legends arguing and misunderstanding about the attack. While the twins are safe landing to stomp them. Calibri Legends observes the opponent onto the right side how to repel they plan to break their own left side that easily get to the fortress clean but unsafe. Nortis Legends make a deliberation to use now a substitute pieces and he release a bishop one it make sure its effective. But Cambria Legends speaks useless when Nortis Legends moving a substitute however Steve Legends have a great idea and that's because of Nortis Legends moving a substitute pieces as beautiful setup. 'End Game' Steve Legends launches a horrible attack against the pack of queens using a substitute knight on it. Calibri Legends shunned Steve Legends attack in a variant ways leaving its impossible to retreat than binding. Nortis Legends making a silent check that will Cambria Legends to move in a certain direction that is not helpful, Steve Legends uses a pieces as bait for the checker. Calibri Legends insist of attacking of that pieces and now Nortis Legends deals a final blow. The twin sisters are shouting of their lost with just last-hitter on just one pieces cleverly. 'Game 2: Princess vs. Melancholy' Gaharol Legends does impressed when Nortis Legends and Steve Legends won the game. And the twin sisters are crying for their lost and forgiving to the princess and the man who run away to comfort room. The two men accepting their forgiveness along with princess so the twin sisters are feeling happy today and the little girl with the brown eye and hair is now attacking a barrage on the game. Gaharol Legends borrows some three pieces from Mante Legends for preparation. 'Early Game' Gaharol Legends making its first move and before that she can control the three pieces from Mante Legends surely. Gaharol Legends told her before the battle starts that Prince Balthazar was killed by the demon. But she reject that because of the selfish princess her boyfriend was slain and still in anger towards her. Mante Legends is shock that Steve Legends and Nortis Legends should be here. 'Middle Game' During the middle game Melancholy Legends is laughing out loud symphony in some Gaharol Legends statement. Gaharol Legends comments that its not the fault of their kingdom because Gaharol Legends doesn't learn to fight. She admits that one day she will have revenge to them for the sake of Balhikor City. Melancholy Legends doesn't believe her once more. So she is outburst on the game with fear and past because of that maniacal one did it to her by touching and petting to the darkness. 'End Game' Melancholy Legends is saddened because of her past when she was on the umm... The mysterious town called Lazzigal City she is walking alone in sometimes she saw a red knight with a white horse. He go down and looking for her, telling the stories and having some fun with drink later on she was being touch and maniac by him. That is the starting of her imprudence. Back to the game Melancholy is going to threat her in the game once after Gaharol Legends multi-check she activates the skill and detonates to the king and Gaharol Legends lost by shock. 'Game 3: Mante Legends vs. Melancholy Legends' 'If Gaharol Legends loses the game Mante Legends will stop here however unlike from Game 1 and like Game 2 they made a single battle contains Rival Match. If Mante Legends lost the game the battle is restart to Game 3. If Melancholy Legends lost the game the Tournament Mode is unlocked. Mante Legends saves Gaharol Legends from being destroyed by Melancholy Legends. She got mad when the person was save and breakdown so Mante Legends will be the one to stop the fight. Mante Legends' pieces was borrowed by Gaharol Legends for three in one each pieces rank. Before starting the game there was a shock a double team pieces it is a new system that allows you to create two pieces in a same character and it will be fair play but to activate this you must need three pieces in different (e.g. rook, knight and bishop) in multiple. The battle is also a long game like a game 2. There's the voice came from his mind when hint to substitute that pieces will almost defeat that will delay her chance to win. He followed the rules of the voice and start making vengeance to her. Releasing the two same pieces to the fortress as return to favor and finally one of the three pieces activates the skill but the opponent resist of it. Also Mante Legends had the pieces will destroy her king is the only substitute and this will Mante Legends won. Melancholy Legends planning to destroys the board set if she lost but the pieces were save the voice behind of this is pieces itself. 'Epilogue Gaharol Legends awaken when Melancholy Legends lost she plan to destroy the board but the pieces was save. Mante Legends ask himself who is that voice and also finally remember that also same experience to Melancholy Legends that is a sexual ritual. That's why her eye is brown is colonized by the Siegius domain. And for Mante Legends eyes is purple and became the one of Monarchiya domain. Meanwhile Steve Legends and Nortis Legends return to the town and the pause when Mante Legends are meet again. Mante Legends is mad at the first, he tries to use Logic Chess and intercourse datapad trying to experiment and none of them having sex with her at the time. To believe Mante Legends on this situation Steve Legends first to explain what happen in the tavern, then Nortis Legends say in the location was here on Balhikor Castle confront to the royal families. Mante Legends is amazed about their visits. After that they are sleeping when they give them a food that is according to her this castle is place for hypnotization if they reject a quest and wake up to the outside. And Mante Legends finally understands and relief he also ask if they still angry. Steve Legends answer is not to Mante Legends but he would gone wild to that driver who left them in. The episode is ends but the chapter continues as of now we have finally reaches twenty episodes for now. Episode 20 Episode 20